Centaur Shirou
by Death'sShade
Summary: Shirou has lived for many years as the Guardian of the Hidden Glade. But that may be about to change as he senses a disturbance in the woods, an invading party of humans. Fantasy AU. Smut.


Shirou, Lord of the Shaded Woods, Guardian of the Hidden Glade, trotted slowly through the greenery deep within the great forest that he had called his home for many decades. He clasped a handmade bow in one hand, a quiver of arrows was slung across his back, while another hung from his waist.

Something was off.

The wind carried no scents of life, no deer or other game animals carried along with the breeze, no squirrels or voles left scent markers as they scurried through the tree roots and branches. And that was impossible. Shirou had lived within this forest since his birth, he knew it to be brimming with life. He knew of the otters that swam in the brook. He knew where the hummingbirds nested, and the wildcats sunned themselves.

He knew where the Unicorn herd grazed on the grass beneath the streaming sunlight. They were his ultimate charge. Unicorns were sacred creatures, who lived lives of utter purity and goodness, bringing vibrant to the woods and letting everything living within it thrive. They were the reason that this forest still existed in its current state, and so it was that Shirou had taken it upon himself to become their protector, remaining even after the rest of his herd had moved on back out west onto the steppes.

He was a guardian, a shield for the sacred. There may be magic embedded in the trees and roots to keep them safe, but that magic was fallible. Unicorns were pure, they could not comprehend the malice and cunning that humans were capable of when they were set upon doing something, when their ambition was peaked. And so it was that Shirou was the one who kept them safe from that.

For over a century, not a single human had ever clasped eyes upon a Unicorn within these woods. Some he had steered away with distractions, others he had ensnared in traps and scared away. Some had held nothing but goodness with their hearts, and for those he had simply moved the unicorns from their path so that both could relish the natural wonder of this woodland realm. But some had come as the opposite, hearts swelled with such greed and hatred in their cores that there was no other way to deal with them but to fight.

His arrows had pierced flesh before. His hooves had caved in skulls and rib cages. His great weight had trampled and crushed the most despicable of creatures whose very presence within the forest made it recoil from them and their taint.

He would spend days by the brook and stream washing himself after such events, and was always hesitant to return to the side of his precious charges. Scared that with this most recent act of barbarity he would have crossed the line and become unworthy of being in there presence. He every day in fear of that sight. The great leader of the herd coming forth from within their number, lustrous golden main drooping down his neck as he levelled his pointed horn at Shirou's body.

If ever he was to come across such a sight outside of his nightmares, it would be the end of him. It would be the straw that broke the centaur's back, and along with it his heart.

But now was not that time. Now was something new. Something was closing in around him, some invisible weight, an ethereal net concealing something from him. His latent magic recoiled at its presence, revealing it as something unnatural, something acquired, something learned. Human Magics.

He drew an arrow from his quiver, knocking it in place on his bowstring and holding it between two fingers. This deep into the woods, any humans would have already passed through the barrier the Unicorns had erected. A battle was to be fought.

A twig snapped behind him, and in a second he drew his bowstring back and fired off a shot towards the source. He stopped barely for a moment to watch the arrow fly before he broke into a run, dodging between trees and knocking another arrows as quickly as he could as he made a sprint towards a nearby clearing. He heard a scream echo through the trees as he ran, a rictus cackle of a man whose lungs had been pierced straight through. Then the running began.

The humans abandoned stealth as he rapidly sped away from them, breaking out into sprints of their own in attempts to keep up with him. One more than the others quickly approached him, coming at him from off to the side with a pace exceeding his own.

His head turned. A human sprinted through the woods, but his body acted far quicker than any human should have ever been able to manage, his limps a blur and the winds around him a torrent of speed. An arrow struck him in the forehead, the spell of haste cast upon him ignoring the fact that its beneficiary was deceased sending him almost flying through the air as the corpse tumbled through the undergrowth.

Two wizards then, or one of some considerable power to be able to use two of the 4 elements. Haste magic was a spell of the Air discipline, while to be able to conceal themselves from the attuned senses of a Unicorn blessed Centaur they would have needed to use an Earth spell of some considerable power.

A crossbow bolt embedded itself down to the fletching in a tree as Shirou passed it by, while the scent of burning ozone let him know that a Lightning Bolt was being summoned by the Air mage. Shouting echoed from behind and the scent faded.

He could hear their beating heart beats, louder now from the considerable exertion of keeping up with a Centaur at full sprint, even one slowed by dodging between trees and copses of shrubbery. 17 of them left.

Seeing the path towards the clearing was now nothing but a straight sprint, he turned around in place and fired off another 2 shots into the trees and bushes, one heartbeat instantly stopping, while a cry of pain erupted and another went still in place as the man fell to the ground.

He ducked as a pair of Bola's nearly took his head off, and another arrow found its mark in the throat of the man who had exposed himself to throw it.

He burst out into the clearing, a pair of mating starlings taking flight as he bounded past to reach the very centre of the open space, where he turned to face his 14 remaining pursuers.

Three burst out right behind him, their hands clasping clubs and maces, though each had a blade strapped to their belt. They were each young men, likely just entering adulthood from their facial appearances. They wore fashioned leather uniforms, identical in make and styling. Their armour was dyed yellow and red in places to identify some sort of allegiance, though Shirou knew nothing of human civilisations, and so the colouring mean nothing to him.

He snapped off an arrow at each man, one falling instantly as it tore through him chest, his armour doing nothing to prevent his arrow from carving through his flesh. The second threw him to the side, but showed clear lack of training when he landed upon his own mace, a sickening spray of blood coating the grass as his face embedded itself on one of the mace's sharpened protrusions.

The third man ducked under the arrow and showed excellent training as he dodged the next two fired at him with equal nimbleness. When he came to within four meters of Shirou a fourth arrow shot out towards him, this one much faster than the previous. Left with not time to dodge as he had before, he threw himself forwards to the floor, holding his weapon out to the side as he caught himself on the ground with his other arm. He went to push himself up back onto his feet off of that one limb, but was not quick enough as Shirou brought down a hoof onto the back of his head, the man's skull collapsing with another terrible crack.

The remaining humans seemed more hesitant to enter the clearing, hiding behind trees to keep out of his line of sight.

There were a few short moments before five broke off from the group, two circling around to his left, and three going around to his right. Another two burst out from the trees towards him. This time a male and a female, clubs at their belts, while each rapidly spun bolas around above their heads.

Shirou finished off his first quiver by firing an arrow at each, but wind ripped up as each shot neared its target, the arrow being flung off to the side by the localised tempest. The damnable wind wizard.

Quickly reaching to the bottom around his empty quiver, he pulled a small rock from a pouch on the side, a combination of plants tied around it with a string of grass blades. He threw the rock at the two oncoming humans with all his strength, and immediately reached over his shoulder for the contents of his second quiver.

The winds again ripped at the small stone, but instead of dying down afterwards they kept going, whipping about quicker and quicker, forming a localised tornado around the two humans. They two had barely a few moments to cry out before the winds began to strip away at their bodies taking first their clothes, then their skin, and finally flaying away the muscles from their bones in a squalor of red gore.

One of the two was obviously loyal, as their final act sent a set of bolas flying out of the tornado towards him. Not expecting it the Bolas swept out one of his front legs, and he collapsed slightly to one side.

That was the instant the five flanking humans burst from the woods. Four held weaponry as the others had, but one from off towards his right had a raised hood and no weaponry of any kind, instead holding out their hands before them and moving them in a repeated fashion, their mouth just visible in the shadow of their hood moving rapidly. One of the wizards.

He drew forth another arrow, taking aim at the mage, but they saw and immediately changed direction, hiding behind one of the others. With no chance to hit his target he shifted his aim slightly and buried the arrow in the eye socket of one of the companion soldiers.

Another set of bolas swept his back legs out from under him, binding them together, and his barrel slammed down onto the floor painfully. He grit his teeth and fired off another shot over his other shoulder, quickly getting revenge on the one who had thrown them.

He debated trying to remove the bolas from around his hind legs, but with how quickly he was being encroached upon he thought better of it. Another arrow finished off the men to his left, but as he did so, the four enemies still in the tree line in front of him came out into the open, two of them wearing the same hooded outfits indicating a magic user.

He grabbed another arrow from his quiver, and took aim at one of the encroaching mages, obviously being the greatest threats. But then the first wizard finished whatever spell they had been casting. Instantly roots and branches burst from the ground around him, rapidly beginning to constrict around him. He let loose one last shot through the gaps between the quickly closing strands of the growing wooden barrier, and the arrow pierced through the hood of one of the magicians in front of him.

The arrow tore through the hood, pulling it back off of her head and revealing her features to the world. The girl had long dark hair, with some of it bunched up into two pigtails. She had blue eyes that sparkled like the brook at the bend where it past beneath the sunning cliffs of the wildcats. Her features were delicate and refined, and if she had entered the forest under other circumstances, he would likely have followed her passage through his woodland realm just to watch her walk and to see her beautiful visage.

Then the barricade closed around him and he was trapped.

He could feel the group gathering around his wooden prison, and took the time to begin fiddling with the bolas around his back legs. One of the group left back the way they had come, likely to recover the companion they had left behind injured as they had followed his run.

He succeeded in his task, and carefully stretched each of the legs to test them for damage. There was thankfully little, just a dull throbbing from the impact. He tried to listen to the words being spoken outside, but the barrier was surprisingly good soundproofing, leaving only muffled whispers to break through.

He waited a few minutes, only for the barrier to suddenly crumble away like ash. He instantly reached for an arrow, but wasn't able to get off a shot before a net was cast over his entire body, and a sharp tug was instantly dragging him along the ground debilitating him for a moment.

He had just a moment to take note of the people stood above and around him, before one knelt down next to him and gave him a blow straight to the head, knocking him out.

Shirou woke several hours later to find his hands tied behind his back, and a long rope tied tight around his neck to a tree nearby. Night had fallen and the stars were just visible through the leaves of the trees. The moon's position above let him know it was just past midnight.

A quick glance around identified this as a part of the woods very close the eastern edge of the forest, closest to the human lands, which explained the pain in his side. They must have dragged him the whole way. It was a decent enough spot for a campsite. A small body of water somewhere between a pond and a lake was not 10 meters away, where a number of edible roots and berry bushes grew, while the foliage around the clearing edge was not at all thick, allowing for a clear view of the approach from all sides.

He slowly forced his legs under himself and stood. A fire had been started off to the side, and a ring of three tents had been erected around it. He could feel 5 heartbeats within the tents, each beating steadily to indicate a restful sleep. Two others sat at the fire, obviously restless. From where he stood, both were just out of sight behind a tent, and taking a step to the side to get a better view just resulted in the cord around his neck tightening like a noose.

All he could do was stand and wait. And listen.

"That was completely unfair. What could I have done? I can only use the first two circles of Water Magic, and that is almost all healing spells. A Centaur of that power within its own domain would have just shrugged off Weakness like it was nothing, and the only other thing I could have done would have been to shoot it with ice bolts. I mean I saved David, isn't that enough?" The first speaker was soft of voice, and honestly quite soothing to the senses. She was female, and her voice ran like rain water over his ears.

"Archmage Alegos is just angry at losing 11 conclave guards on a simple ingredient hunt. No matter how powerful one centaur is, there are only so many magical parts. He's probably worth less than the lives of all the men we lost catching him." The second was another female, less soft than her companion and her voice more tinkly for lack of a better description.

"True, but I wish he wouldn't lash out at me like that in front of everyone." The woman paused momentarily before resuming. "And I don't know about worthless, did you see the size of just his sheathe?"

"I honestly didn't pay much attention." Squeaked the other unconvincingly.

"I'm sure you didn't. But my word was it large. I've heard stories about horses being well endowed, but apparently centaurs are that and then some."

"Sakura I find your fascination with the p-penis of some overly virile beast to be quite concerning."

"Oh come on Rin, let me have some fun."

"Not that kind of fun!"

"I mean I just thought I should let off some steam."

"No!"

"Dammit Rin, I just meant I'm a bit stressed after Alegos being a dick. It's just some idle chat. Chill out. It's not like I want to fuck a centaur, they're basically horses anyway. Even a Chieftain type like him couldn't even speak."

There was a lengthy period of silence.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"That it couldn't speak. It was using a bow, and it was smart enough that it had planned ahead on how to deal with protective magics. Hell, it even understood how to prioritise mages as the greater threat. It nearly killed me twice. I'm just saying that it is obviously intelligent in some way."

"Just beastly cunning is all. Imitation and experience. It learned from its past on what works and what doesn't."

"But isn't that intelligence? I know magi who stubbornly throw themselves at walls over and over expecting the result to be different when they don't try anything new. It learns. It even understood tactics!"

"Oh come on Rin, you're taking this a bit far. You're reading things into it that aren't there. You know what Centaurs are like, you've read the same books I did. They follow basic herd instincts. They're little better than wolves in intellect."

"I still…"

"Oh for goodness sakes, you're trying to stress me out as much as Alegos is. Come on I'll show you."

He heard her stand, and the other follow her some moments later. He listened as they slowly made their way out of camp towards him, hearing every footfall and breath they made.

Finally they stepped into sight from around the tent. First came a beauty of purple hair and eyes. She looked vibrant like lavender, and was well grown in her feminine areas, if a little short in height. She probably came up to just above his belly button. She was an incredibly appealing sight, even if the circumstances of his current predicament should preclude such thoughts from his mind.

Behind her trailed the mage from before, the beautiful brunette. Her hair was now let down, and she had changed out of her leather outfit into something in red and white, with a minor gold trim. It seemed to be some thick padded cloth, probably for a minimal degree of protection, and had slits down the sides from her waist, which showed off her smooth and creamy human legs.

They both approached him, and did not seem surprised to see him now awake and stood up. The first one, Sakura he believed, came over to stand by his side and laid and arm atop his flank, leaning onto him as she turned to face the other.

"This here is a good few hundred kilos of pure beast. He has incredible physical strength, some powerful latent magical abilities, and a brain barely bigger than a greyhound's. He is without a doubt one of the most effective beasts of burden you can get, and his body has in it organs that are worth a good thousand gold if all harvested correctly and preserved well. And that is it. He has no intelligence, he cannot understand what I'm saying, and he cannot speak. If you show him something he can copy it, but that is just one of the things that make his species good for simple labour, it doesn't make him sapient."

She began to move around him, trailing one hand along his side as she moved towards his front. "This," she said, giving the point where his human and horse parts connected, "is just a freak of magical nature. An accident that made him and his species take on features reminiscent of human ones, they aren't human."

"This," she said again, now gesturing up at his face, "Is just a facade, an edifice, it is just a reproduction of a human appearance, and one he isn't even smart enough to know he has. He probably doesn't even recognise us as looking similar."

She ducked under his leash and moved around behind him, to the opposite side as Rin, where her head just poked up over the top of his flank. "And this thing." She said, reaching underneath his barrel and taking a brief detour backwards to quickly fondle his balls, moved her hand along his underside so that she could take ahold of his sheathe with one silken gloved hand, "Is just the cock of a beast. It is huge and utterly wasted on a creature that has no comprehension of how such a magnificent weapon should be wielded."

She slowly began to stroke his sheathed cock, the silk of her glove making his genitals tingle with the sensation, and against his wishes his large dick began to slowly extend out from its concealment. Never before had he been stimulated like this. The gentle touch of a female upon his cock was something that he had never experienced before, and something began to build within him.

Rin for her part was silent, but entirely entranced as her fellow mage pumped her hand along the length of the humongous horse cock, the inflamed red head being drawn out from his sheathe. As Sakura drew inch after inch of the incredible organ out, Rin began to lick and wet her lips more and more frequently. He was a Beast, an inhuman creature of lesser intelligence. To do anything with him would be Bestiality and that would a horrible revolting thing. But by god as his cock was drawn out from the sheath, as Sakura's strokes began to take longer and longer as the distance from end to end, growing to almost a foot in length since she started and still going now. Something deep within her was screaming out to touch it, to feel it, to breath it in.

Finally Shirou's cock emerged in its entirety. 16 glorious inches of thick, hot horse cock. Sakura had first hand experience of the warmth and the incredibly potent musk emitting from the bulbous organ. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent. Oh why did a mere beast have to smell so fucking good!?

She leaned in subconsciously, but feeling the throbbing heat against her face, her eyes snapped open, the cock now entirely taking up her entire vision. She almost recoiled, but the sight of something small drew her eye and kept her still. There at the tip of his cock, was a tiny pearl droplet of milky white liquid. Her tongue immediately stuck out from her mouth, moving out to lap at the tiny drop, but couldn't reach from her current distance. That snapped her fully out of her trance, and she instead brought up her other gloved hand and gently lifted that tiny sphere of semen onto the tip of her index finger.

"T-this." She stuttered out, attempting to keep going with her lecture even though her eyes never left the droplet. "This embodies everything wrong with a beast like the centaur. This here is the product of two of the most productive workshops on the planet. A tiny speck like this can be produced in less than a second, and a single ejaculation can spray out a thousand times this amount. And it is entirely useless. Unlike with humans, there is no magical energy contained within the semen of a centaur. It is absolutely useless for magecraft, not able to be used as an ingredient in any potion, nor does it have any potential as a reagent in any ritual magic. It cannot even impregnate any creature other than a fellow centaur. Yet it is produced in the gallons."

She walked around Shirou's aft and over to Rin, the tiny drop held high and out from her and towards her sister, like she was afraid of it being close to her body. "Just look at it Rin."

The finger was brought high, directly in line with Rin's nose, and she too was now exposed to the potent scent of Shirou's precum.

Her tongue lashed out. The droplet disappeared from Sakura's finger. Both women stood in silence for a moment.

"Mmm!" Rin moaned out, the tiny droplet of sauce being delicious on her tongue. It was rich in flavour, and while somewhat slimy, had a considerable amount of body to it, the fluid nature just helping it run along her tongue and down her throat, exciting every one of her taste buds along the way.

Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly, her lips just parting, and a low whine of disappointment unconsciously emitted from her. Somewhere inside of her she felt incredibly petty about that. It was just one drop, and she'd never intended to consume it anyway, but watching Rin steal it out from under her… She felt robbed.

A loud grunt echoed from behind them, and both turned to look at their Centaur captive, who had maneuvered himself around so that his dick was now visible between his front two legs, facing directly towards the two of them, the enraged red tip pointing straight towards the pair and another string of precum dribbling down from the tip.

A small spurt was drooling down halfway to the floor, and Shirou did his best to shake his dick from side to side. He had never experienced something like this before, his dick having never been touched by either himself or another person in this way. Whatever it had been swelling within him, it had stopped when Sakura had stopped stroking his cock, throbbing painfully within him like he had been kept from something wonderful. There had been a slight moment of relief where he had seen Rin swallow that drop of his semen. For whatever reason, seeing that had stirred his loins against just a little, but now the dull ebbing of his groin was back and even worse than before.

Surely these women wouldn't just leave him like this? Whatever they had done to him, they would get rid of the problem as well right?

Sakura and Rin stood and watched as the thin string of white semen dribbled down from Shirou's angry cockhead, the thin connection becoming thinner and thinner as the drool fell lower and lower. Then it snapped, and the white glob of precum fell to splatter on the grass.

It was like a slap across the face for the both of them. They had allowed his semen to go wasted upon the ground, they had soiled his semen with dirt and taint of the earth. It felt like they had committed blasphemy.

Both moved forwards immediately, seeking to fix their mistake as another bubble of white slowly _oozed _its way from his cockhead.

Sakura approached from his left, while Rin came from his right, each sister laying a hand against his side. Their gloves felt soft against him, and he shivered slightly at their touch. Sakura reached out with her other hand, taking hold of his length cock just an inch or two from the end. Rin however ducked down to look directly at his cock hanging down beneath his barrel. It was intoxicating to her, the sight, the smell, the size. She could mould herself around a cock like that every day of her life and live forever happy. If only it wasn't on some lowly beast. If only he was as intelligent as she had hoped. If only…

She turned her head to look up at him. The Centaur's human half had turned to look down at her from above. Their eyes met. There was something there, she was sure of it. His eyes sparkled with intelligence, and his mouth was twisted in a mixture of elation and despair. She had to believe that he had a mind. Perhaps they didn't speak the same language, but there had to be sapience there. There had to be.

His mouth moved. It was subtle and silent, no words came from him. But she could swear he just tried to say something to her. Again his mouth moved. This time her eyes carefully studied his lips.

'Please'

He had mouthed please to her. That had to be intelligence, that had to be sapience. Why would a beast ever say those words, where would it ever learn to mouth please without saying it? He had to understand what was going on. And that meant he was sapient. He was no beast, he was a he, a person.

She checked on Sakura. Her purple haired sister seemed perfectly content to just stare transfixed upon the obscene length and girth of the member before he.

Slowly Rin straightened up, and as she did her hand upon the Centaur's flank to where his human hands were bound just above his equine withers. A tiny arrowhead of pure magical energy formed in her palm and sliced through the rope binding his hands together. This could go very badly for her if she was wrong. But she had to trust in those eyes. She had to believe.

His first act was to rub his wrists, soothing the pain from the tight rope binding. His second was to take Rin's outstretched hand into his own. He gave her hand a light squeeze, and inclined his head with a smile.

She smiled back.

Slowly he drew his hand back out of hers. He turned around and gave a quick look towards Sakura who crouched at his other side. Still entranced. He turned back to Rin, and reached out with one arm towards her. She tensed.

He cupped her cheek with his palm, and gave her a light rub with his thumb. His other hand came up to his throat, and rubbed it lightly, while his mouth moved silently again.

He was sapient. He had to be, this was proof. He was letting her know that he couldn't speak, but could still communicate. It remained to be seen whether he understood her, but at the very least they had found a way to understand each other!

He grimaced, a light splattering sound was heard, and Sakura let out another low moan of disappointment.

His hand moved from her cheek to the top of her head,and gave her a light push downwards. Well for him it might have been a light push, but he was still a Centaur, and a prime example of one at that. He could lift her up bodily and throw her across the entire clearing if he wanted, and that was just with the strength of his human half. But she instantly forgave him for that. He was trying to direct her, and so she went along.

He pressed her down onto her knees, and she sank down all the way, eyes still locked on his own still smiling face. Then his hand moved to the back of her head, and he gave another light push, this time having her turn towards his great cock. Then he gave one final push. Towards his dick.

She knew what she had to do.

She shuffled forwards on her knees, and completely ignoring her sister knelt right besides her and looking on, she learned forwards and licked the precum from the tip of his cock. Delicious. But her lick had provided enough stimulation to draw more precum out from that still enraged tip. She licked that up to. The cycle repeated. In 10 seconds flat, Rin Tohsaka gave into her desires and began to lick, lap and lather the incredible cock of their Centaur captive with her tongue, tasting all over his cockhead, then moving down the length, lovingly and meticulously covering every inch of the extreme expanse of cock flesh with her saliva, but always coming back to lap at his cock head and drink down cup full after cup full of his delicious precum.

Shirou shivered above her. This was incredible. He had just wanted her to continue what her sister had started to pump his cock with her silken gloved hands until the pressure built up in his loins was finally relieved, but instead she had dived in with her mouth. And it was so much better. Her mouth was warm and wet, and she was so enthusiastic in her servicing of his cock that she had him shivering above her, the swelling need within him getting closer and closer to some invisible tipping point.

She was so good, so so good, and he was getting. He was getting… Her head returned to his cock tip, and took just the tiniest amount fully inside of her mouth. More like a kiss really given she couldn't actually stretch her mouth all the way around his great girth, but still, the very tip of his cock was no longer exposed to the elements, instead sheathed away in her mouth, and her hot breath was exhaled directly onto his bulbous cockhead.

"C-cuming." He stuttered out, as the pressure that had been building within him finally burst and his cock transitioned from a leaky tap into an open one. Over the course of three seconds, a whole pint of his creamy cum made its way up the length of his cock and erupted down the throat of his young cock lapper. She took those first three seconds like a champion, but was swiftly overwhelmed as the stream of semen showed no sign of stopping, and as she pulled back to swallow, she ended up being coated in at least another pint of thick, hot and steamy horse cum, her hair and face being covered in the white fluid, and more dripping down onto her clothing.

Finally the stream came to an end, with both of the two breathing quite heavily for similar reasons. Rin brought up one soiled glove to her mouth, and suckled lightly on the silk material, sucking out the dripping semen soaking into the material. When she had drained the thin silk dry, she hooked a finger and dragged it through the semen coating her face, then dipped that semen coated finger into her finger to drink down its covering.

She was about to continue, when a muffled squeak came from her side. Turning she looked at Sakura, who was no longer looking at the large horse cock, or at her semen-sipping sister. Instead her purple haired sibling was looking straight up at Shirou's face, while her hands covered her mouth, her face twisted in utter shock. He must have felt her gaze, because he was staring back down at her.

"Y-you spoke." She stuttered out from behind her hands. "You actually spoke." She went silent again for a few moments, and her hands fell down from her face to let both of the others watch her own mouth move silently, failing to speak aloud any of the countless words she wished to say. Finally her gaze hardened and her lips smoothed out into a line. "Speak again. Say something else!"

The Centaur's mouth moved silently for a moment, mimicking what Sakura's own had just done, but eventually he too managed to speak a few half choked out words. "H-hello." He coughed a few times, and both Sakura and Rin waited patiently for him to finish. He raised a hand to rub again at his throat. "H-hard. No… P-Practice."

"That wasn't random repetition. No way would he choose to repeat those lines based on pure context." Sakura muttered to herself. "Which means. Which means!"

In an instant she turned and pushed Rin out of the way, diving onto Shirou's still exposed dick and beginning to ravenously lick and slobber over its length, while running both of her gloved hands up and down its considerable length. But that did not seem to be enough for the girl, as she soon brought a hand to the top of her outfit and undid the buttons there as swiftly as she could, shucking the clothing down her body as soon as she could, leaving her entire top half naked and exposed to the cool night air. It was not for long however, as she dived forwards once again, wrapping her large tits around the cock from above, and dragging back along the great length, licking everything that passed through her cleavage.

Rin watched for a moment, but quickly realised that she was being outdone, and so with only a moment to remove her top half as her sister had, she recomenced her own pleasurable assault on the humongous cock, paying special focus to the very tip of the long shaft since her sister seemed to be more involved with the rest of the long pole as of the moment.

Shirou for his part could do little more than stand there as the two size queens indulged themselves in their fetish, utterly worshipping at a cock thicker and longer than any other they would likely ever see in their whole lives. His knees felt weak, and his tail lashed back and forth erratically, as the two took advantage of his already sensitive state to drive him back up to the edge at a much accelerated rate as compared to before.

He couldn't help but begin to buck into the sensation, thrusting his enormous cock forwards into the waiting cleavage and mouth of the two girls. He tried his best to be gentle, he really did, but his great bulk and weight was not something easily tamed, and his large balls swung forwards to impact against the sides of Sakura's hanging breasts with a loud slap. The girl's response was just to back up along the shaft a few inches, the great pole having more than enough length for her to comfortably scoot back along it and continue as she had before.

That sensation however, her tits clamped around his member as she dragged herself backwards along his dick, was all he needed to finally break again. As if her tits pumping along his cock had been squeezing the cum along his shaft, his eruption came thick and fast, Rin once again being swiftly overwhelmed and coated bodily in a second layer of sticky semen, but with her dress rolled down to around her waist, a large helping of the sloughing fluid ended up running down her open dress, flooding down her body and over her crotch, before emerging out through the leg slits.

The brunette backed off from the only slightly sagging cock, the semen inside her clothing squelching as she did so, and she shuffled backwards and out in front of Shirou again. Sakura immediately moved to take her place, licking and suckling at the tip of his titanic tackle with incredible gusto. Thankfully for Shirou, with two times under his belt he was beginning to have a rough idea of what he was doing, and so with a bit of focus and a considerable heaping of willpower, held back the swelling within him. Oh the cliff was still ahead, the peak and the climax still oncoming, but he felt he could forestall it somewhat, slow its approach if he gave his all to it.

All his careful work was for nought though, as Rin emerged from around his side, squelching as she went, his eyes immediately fixed upon the white cum leaking out from her dress, and equal amounts of it coating her exposed chest as if it were a second skin. Then she linked her hands behind her head and began to gyrate in place, grinding and thrusting her body against an invisible entity, the slimy cum squirting out down her legs in great rivulets a sight of pure eroticism, but nothing compared to her dress slowly falling away, pulled down her legs by gravity to reveal her pussy, the tightly trimmed bush above it already dyed white with the cum clinging to each filament of hair.

He came again instantly, he had no idea how. Before it had taken minutes of direct simulation right to his nethers to get him close to that edge, but somehow that simple image of the human wizard utterly glazed in his spunk, and so completely revelling in that fact as she exposed her own nethers to him… It had bypassed his every effort, and sent him hurtling over the edge, spraying her sibling below him in an even larger load that the previous two combined.

He felt himself flagging now, his cock receding back into its sheath even as Sakura moaned in disappointment beneath him, and continued to lick away at the head, shuffling forwards on her knees to chase the bulbous tip right back into its covering.

Finally it disappeared entirely, and Sakura let out another moan, this one closer to a wail of frustration and longing, though thankfully she had enough wits about her to not stir the rest of the camp, still sleeping in their tents a few metres away.

Shirou breathed deeply for some time, his large and powerful horse lungs inhaling and expelling incredible quantities of air into the cold night. Rin spent the time scooping handful after handful of her glazing off of her body and up to her lips where she drank each one down with great appetite, relishing the taste of each insignificant droplet that sank down her gullet.

Finally Sakura emerged from beneath him, dragging herself out with one hand upon his flank, her relatively tiny weight not sufficient to budge him even an inch. She paused a moment to stare at her sister's exposed body and sensual positioning, but quickly shrugged it off to move around in front of Shirou so that she could speak with him face to face.

"You're really spent huh? But we didn't even get to the good bit."

"Sorry. N-new to this." He forced out with an apologetic half smile, his lips turning up at one side, but the other dipping slightly in a grimace.

"Oh that's okay big guy. The more practice you get, the longer you'll be able to go. Three times and so much already means you've got a great jumping off point. Rin here definitely isn't complaining." She paused and an alarmed look came to her face. "We never introduced ourselves properly did we? Just dived straight in. Sorry about that. I am Sakura of house Tohsaka, and this," she said giving Rin's spunk soaked hair a tustle, "Is my big sister Rin. You'd never guess just from looking would you?"

"No. But you s-smell the s-same." He then brought an arm across in front of his stomach, and lowered himself slightly on his forelegs, bowing to the two girls, and inclining his head forwards to them in greeting. "I-I am Shirou."

"Well Shirou, oh mighty stallion. I have heard of a trick you can pull with a touch of water magic that might just help the both of us get some more satisfaction." She moved forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist just above where it met his horse half. From that close and intimate position she stared up at him, a sly smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. "Want to give it a shot?"

"If you w-want to."

"Excellent. You're already getting the hang of speaking. By this time tomorrow I bet we can get rid of that stutter completely. But before all that you have to promise me something. I'm not giving you a top up just so you can waste it giving either of us another glazing, or even worse spraying it all over the ground. That next load of yours goes in me. Inside me. Goes right in here." She said, and finished her demand off by stripping her dress off completely, tossing the vestment aside and bringing her hands immediately down to her shaven pussy lips, pulling them apart and revealing her inner folds to the Centaur's eyes.

He licked his lips staring at those slick folds. Watched intently as a single bead of liquid eked its way out and began to run down the girls left leg. "I… I can agree to that."

"Wonderful. Well then, it's time for me to do my thing." He watched her move around to his flank again, and mutter in those strange and arcane words that the humans used to cast their magics. She reached out and tapped lightly on the tiny tract of skin that hung between his balls and sheath, and a shiver ran through him. It was like he was standing in the rain, or swimming in a river, but the water felt as if it were passing through him not over. It was invigorating, rejuvenating. His cock instantly sprang forth, extending out from his sheath again and returning to its former full length in but a few short seconds.

But more than that he felt excited. Giddy like a young foal, like he could prance about and roll in the rush grasses that grew across the steppe for hours and still run all the way back to the Unicorn glade afterwards. But all of that new energy had one very specific place that it wanted to go.

"Rin. Stop licking yourself like a cat and come help me!"

Rin perked up at the sound of her name, rising once again from her haze and swallowed down the load she had been sloshing around inside her mouth. She gave a nervous chuckle as she blushed under Shirou's questioning glance, before she scurried underneath him to help her sister get into position.

Shirou's spinal structure meant that he could not turn or bend over in any way that might let him watch whatever was happening underneath him, and so he was left to listen as the two girls spoke in hushed whispers, too quiet for even his honed ears to make out. That meant it came as a bit of a surprise when two legs came up and wrapped around him as best they could. Neither even managed to make it even half way up his side, but it was a hint that something strange was going on beneath him.

Finally Rin emerged out from under his barrel again. "You okay there, you balanced?"

"Yes yes Rin, now just tell him what to do!"

Heeding her sister's words she came forwards to Shirou's front and with one last crouch to look between his legs at her sister, she stood and brought her hands up. "Now Sakura is all ready and lined up right now. All you need to do is just ease forwards until you feel yourself press up to her and she should be able to deal with everything from there."

He nodded back at her. But then Sakura suddenly shifted underneath him, her legs slipping down and she quickly dug her feet into his sides to stop herself from completely dropping off of him.

He acted by instinct, bucking forwards sharply, and felt as his cock squeezed into a comparatively tiny passageway, breaking through some thin film as it went. It was wet and warm, and incredibly _tight _around his great shaft, and he stopped with around half of his huge shaft buried deep within, just taking a moment to luxuriate in the sensation of Sakura's slick snatch clamping down around him.

Sakura for her part cried out in pleasure, screaming to the heavens as her love tunnel was completely brutalised by Shirou's gigantic cock, carving its way into her pussy, stripping away her virginity in an instant, and stuffing her so full she felt like she was going to split open down the middle, or pop like a balloon. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more, a truly titanic dick beyond anything a mere human could ever hope to possess, and it was invading her without a care, on a quick one way trip straight to her womb, moving with such speed that it would batter open her cervix in an instant and pierce her womb just as quickly. It was with incredible disappointment that she met her new mate's sudden stop, but given how sore she was feeling it was probably for the best. No amount of obsession with size would make her body adjust to being so thoroughly filled quicker, best let her body take its time.

Rin watched on with envy. She could see the incredible bulging of her sister's stomach, Shirou's cock clearly visible as it nearly skewered her through. Still, if Shirou got a bit of experience with Sakura, then wouldn't her own time with him be even better? She sighed to herself at her poor attempts at rationalisation. She'd wanted to go first just as much as Sakura, now she'd forever live with the fact she was second to her sister at losing her virginity.

It was such a thankless job being the one responsible for keeping them from waking the camp. Neither of the two coupling creatures had noticed the swirling of wind around them, like they were contained within the world's mildest tornado, barely even strong enough to blow a few leaves along the ground, but it was there. Protection from Air was an incredibly useful spell. It could render you immune to Air magic of the first 3 circles, protect from most projectiles, and even be used as a soundproofing barrier if required. With how loud Sakura was moaning and screaming as she stretched around that monstrous dong that had been buried deep into her, there was no way she wouldn't have woken the whole camp without it.

Whatever the case, at the very least she got to have a front row view as Shirou began to slowly buck again, Sakura's hands planted down upon the ground beneath him being the only thing that held her even close to in place, and allowed Shirou's dick to pierce ever deeper into her body, centimetre after centimetre gradually sliding into the drooling cunt, stretching it ever wider.

As she watched Sakura's face twist and contort in pleasure in response to the overwhelming stimulation, she could pinpoint the exact moment when Shirou's cockhead finally pressed up against its final barrier. Her sister's jaw dropped open in another apparent scream, but her already worn hoarse voice failed her and so the shriek of pleasure ended up being completely silent.

Shirou bucked again, his face clearly showing that he was too far gone in the pleasure of Sakura's clamping cunt to really know what was going on again. And in one great thrust he broke through, his dick sliding another few inches into Sakura as he lurched forwards to immediately slam into the back wall of her womb.

Sakura's back arched so far that her arms left the ground. For a moment she was suspended in mid air, held aloft only by the dick she was currently impaled upon, her whole body wracked with convulsions at the incredible pleasure ripping through, tearing at the walls of her sanity as climax after climax reared through her mind like tsunamis hitting one after the other, each blow shattering more and more of her fragile sanity, battering away and scattering it to the ethereal winds.

Finally she slumped over, her arms not even attempting to catch her fall. Sakura was well and truly railed. But there was one problem with her current situation, and Rin was quick to remedy this.

Giving Shirou a pat on the barrel, a quick cheeky smile and a thumbs up, she once again ducked beneath his body to embrace her sister in a hug, sweeping her up in her arms. She planted a chaste kiss upon her sister's forehead, and the purple haired girl stirred groggily, looking up at her sister through half lidded eyes, still skewered upon Shirou's cock, almost a whole foot of its length buried inside of her.

"Well well Sakura, it seems you've had some great fun. But you are being awfully selfish aren't you? How many times did you cum just now? Because I can tell you for certain that dear Shirou here didn't cum once and that isn't fair."

She shifted Sakura in her arms, and braced her shoulder against her sister's. Raising one hand she gave Shirou a light slap on his underside. "Go on big guy. Take your due. Take everything you want out of this soppy slutty cunt sister of mine. Fill her to bursting."

Sakura had just long enough to figure out what her sister had said, and for her eyes to widen in shock and sudden impending horror, before Shirou followed that directive.

The Centaur proved the power of Horsepower in that moment, as he went from stationary to sprinting in place in a second, rutting Sakura's body with his full might, dragging his length out and plunging back in, and battering away at her vagina with each movement. He did not content himself with just that however, making sure to move around and aim his cock at different angles, pressing into each of the walls of the warm wet love tunnel, carving an ever greater circumference out of the previously virgin tight passage. Rin got to witness from literal inches away as her sister's mind was turned to mush by that magnificent cock she had so casually denigrated just half an hour ago.

The basilisk of a cock jackhammered in and out of the snug hole over and over and over like it was trying to break through bedrock, repeatedly piercing through the girl's cervix as if it weren't there, any impediment it might have once posed now disposed of by Shirou's swift skewering of her femenine core. Every single thrust brought forth another cry from Sakura, or perhaps it would be better described as one long song that crescendoed and diminished as the dick dragged along inside her.

It was so thrilling for Rin to watch as her sister's stomach distended again and again, stretching out in what looked like the most exceptional way, the huge cock barely retreating for long enough that the stomach could retract before it was shoving forwards and filling her up all over again.

Sakura was beyond thought at this point. She had put up a magnificent performance, lasting almost a whole two minutes before her face twisted around into the perfect image of ahegao, something Rin had always assumed to be nothing but a myth.

Just watching was doing things to her downstairs that she had never felt before, an incredible heat filled her core that bubbled and boiled like a potion, the final product yet to be seen but easily guessed at. She was beginning to feel quite light headed, and had to move one hand up to grip the hair on Shirou's barrel to steady herself and avoid fainting.

All at once it ended, not with a whimper, but with a nearly explosive bang as Shirou's cock let off another outright insane load, Sakura's stomach swelling out beyond anything that had happened before as the fresh seed flooded it in quantities beyond containment. Sakura let out a final cry so loud it could have reached the heavens, and so high pitched that it could have passed for that of a banshee.

For a few short moments, Rin legitimately feared she was about to watch her sister pop. All of a sudden there was a tiny sound like a deflating balloon, and then Sakura slid forwards right off of the great cock, collapsing onto her front into a puddle of spilt semen and feminine juices. But far more appealing was the huge spray of cum that came squirting out of her cunt, shooting out into the air like water from a fountain, and giving a light coating to Shirou's dick and undersides. It only took a few seconds for the jet to die down, but to Rin's eyes it lasted hours. From her point of view, it felt like she could watch every individual sperm swim its way to freedom up the pipe of her vagina, and leap out into the open air. It was like watching as someone cooked your food from across the room, your brain and stomach in complete synchronicity as the asked one question over and over: When do we get to dig in?

She wanted that. She wanted that so badly. From the looks of Shirou's still engorged cock, he wanted it too.

Giving a little tug on the hair still held in her hands she called up to Shirou from underneath him, just to be sure. "You ready to do me now big guy?"

All she got in response was a quick thrust forwards, his cock pressing into her face, and she gave it a quick kiss for good measure.

"Great to know, but I think I'd like to try something a little different. You already railed my sister into the ground, I think it would be better to give you a different experience. After all, variety is the spice of life."

She grabbed ahold of Sakura underneath her arms, and carefully dragged her out from underneath the Centaur. She propped her up against the tree Shirou was still leashed to, and after taking a moment to make sure Sakura would be comfortable resting up against the great trunk of wood, moved back in front of Shirou, her naked and, from the way she had left an actual snail's trail of spilt woman's juices, obviously aroused body completely exposed to his gaze as she did not even attempt to cover herself.

"Now Shirou, could you kindly sit down for me, just for a moment?"

"...?" He asked wordlessly, though he complied all the same, lowering himself down onto his belly and folding his equine legs underneath himself.

Rin moved forwards in response, and quickly swept Shirou into a hug, his sitting body now placing his human half approximately level with Rin's own, and she showed off their now significantly smaller height difference by resting her chin on his shoulder, sniffing his hair as she did so. Shirou's hand hovered for a few moments, completely unsure of what to do in this situation, but quickly decided that the best path would be to continue with what he had been doing already and just rolled with it, bringing in his arms to loop around Rin's waist and return the hug, also copying her sniffing at the side of his neck and taking in the smell of wild berries the hair trailing down over it had been scented with.

"Just trust me alright, I'll try and make this as good for you as I can." She whispered into his ear, before pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his head, leaving a small wet patch of his own cum on his cheek in the shape of her pursed lips. She quickly wiggled out of his grasp, and while he was bringing up his hand to wipe her new mark off, she moved around to the side of his great horse body, and gave him a sharp slap on the rump.

He was on his feet in an instant, and he turned his human torso around as far as he could to glare at Rin. "Not good."

"Sorry, I just wanted to give that a go." To her credit Rin did look guilty as she rubbed the back of her head and offered an apologetic smile. She went to reach out and rub his stinging backside, but Shirou hesitantly stepped away from her hand, still a little skittish around the girls. They may have brought him greater pleasure than he had ever known before, but at this moment he had still only known them for an hour outside of the time they had spent actively hunting him down.

"Oh." Rin was a little dejected at his response, but it was not entirely unexpected, so she quickly shook herself and moved underneath him. Better get straight to it.

"Now Shirou." She began from below his body, "I'm just going to use a little magic of my own, and then we'll get started. Now this might be a little strange, so just bear with me."

The centaur's only response was to flick his tail and nervously shift his weight from side to side. He was probably right to be worried, as a moment later the ground beneath his hooves seemed to surge upwards and over his fetlocks, where it settled again and solidified in place. If he hadn't been expecting something strange happening, he would likely have jumped again, or tried to bolt away the moment the ground beneath him began to feel like liquid, but he was able to steel himself and grit through it.

He tested each of his legs, but found each one very firmly held in place. The only leg free to move was his fifth, still standing tall beneath him, but even that could only move a little, swinging slightly from side to side.

Everything was exactly as Rin wanted. Seeing the great dick right there, so proud and almost regal in its casual superiority over every other manhood for a thousand miles, she knew that if she did this now, if she gave herself to him in this way, then that would be it for her. No human male would ever be able to satisfy her, no worse than that, would ever even be able to be felt within her. It would be like passing a needle through a gap in the clouds.

She gave one final lick of her lips at the sight of the great monolith of cock flesh, before turning her back on it, and stretching up on her hands and legs like a cat after a long nap. Straining her body as far as it would go, she was immensely grateful to whatever god had crafted her body into this form. She was just tall enough to reach in this position, in fact his dick was at that very moment resting peacefully in the cleavage of her two ass cheeks. It was like that strange food she had seen in Castellatus, where an even strange merchant had cut open a bread roll and placed a hot sausage inside, then served it to a waiting crowd for what she had been certain was a tidy profit. For some reason the comparison brought a smile to her lips.

Still, it was time to begin her assault. Taking her time she moved forwards, dragging the full length of the cock through the crack of her ass and feeling every drop and dribble as a trail of precum was left drawn along her back and down into that crack, painted onto her by the dripping head of the immense member.

This next step was important, she wanted to get it right. Easing off slightly, she allowed the great dong to once again feel the force of gravity. It had time to fall a few short inches before she pressed back again, just light enough to hold the head of the titanic rod against the lips of her pussy, but not begin to press it into them.

They both knew what was to come. They both knew how easy it would be.

Shirou tried to buck forwards, his nature driving him on to breed this willing female who was teasing him so cruelly with her perfectly crafted body. The earthen cuffs around his feet held firm however, and so Rin's pussy remained unpenetrated. If he had the capability to look underneath his own belly, he would be able to see the self satisfied smile upon her lips, the smirk that was only a single degree of separation from being truly smug.

Then Rin began to gyrate her backside. Up and down, left and right, her movements were slow and smooth, each one planned ahead and executed with great precision. She was rubbing her wet lower lips against the head of Shirou's cock, slowly lathering the entire thing in her feminine juices, which were flowing faster than ever as she managed to dominate a man _so_ much more powerful than herself.

"R-Rin. Please d-don't." For once Shirou's stuttering was caused not by his long unused voice, but instead by troubled situation he now found himself in, holding back great moans of pleasure as she teased and toyed with the engorged head of his great spear.

"Do you want it? Do you want to feel my fertile folds enclosing around your dick?" She teased him, lifting one hand off the ground to stroke rings across the centaur's underside, her fingers running through his surprisingly soft and silky coat. He moaned in response, her teasing driving him almost mindless as he experienced his first ever case of blue balling.

Perhaps it was time to give him a treat. Just a little bit. She gave his barrel one little tweak with her fingers, and then placed it firmly back on the ground. She would need the leverage.

Rin slowly maneuvered until the tip of Shirou's penis was perfectly lined up with the very centre of her pussy lips. Slowly, teasingly, and ever so gradually, she eased herself back onto his great length. She took her time, spending almost an entire minute just to take a single inch of his cock into her body. It was glorious, rapturous even, to feel herself be pierced by such a magnificent piece of equipment, to feel her cunt be filled up beyond anything it had ever experienced before, to feel it _stretch _around a great girth that was thicker than her own forearm. The simple pleasure of being forced open like this was far more than enough to make her completely ignore the slow tearing of her hymen.

This was everything she had ever dreamed it would be. Since the day she had first bloomed into womanhood Rin had known that she felt empty. She lived her every waking moment dreaming of something filling her up in this way, plugging the aching hole in her body with its awesome bulk. Now she had it. Just the very tip for now, but already she was beginning to feel like something that had always been missing had now been found, the immense sense of satisfaction, the wonderful feeling of completion, it was just truly sublime.

Shirou was obviously restless from the way he moved and moaned, straining against her shackles with every iota of strength that he could mustre, but she had captured him in a way where he simply had no leverage to use.

She cast her gaze forwards, looking out in front of him between his two legs. Even from this low vantage she could still see the rope bound to the tree, the one whose other end found itself wound tightly around his neck. She would need to do something about that. But first, perhaps she had been a bit selfish.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, and clenching her teeth in preparation, she began to push herself even further backwards, slowly sliding herself down his great length. It was not a fast process. She did not have Shirou's might, and so one great thrust that buried its way all the way to her womb as had been done to Sakura was simply not possible for her. Instead she had to take it slow and steady, and let Shirou's great cock act as a plow, splitting her open and carving its own path into the depths of her core.

With every inch Shirou tried to buck in, great moans of pleasure echoing from his mouth, and she could have sworn that there even some winnies and braying mixed in as Shirou's animal brain took over, his higher functions swept away by the agonising pleasure he was being ensorcelled with.

She really hadn't wanted to rush this as had been the case with Sakura. Rin had wanted to take things slow, romantically even, and luxuriate in the warmth of her lover penetrating her, feel his great cock forcing her cunt open wider than any woman had ever been before. But while she was enjoying being dominant, the fact Shirou seemed to obviously distressed by her actions did sully the moment a little.

Time to speed things up. As quickly as she could, she forced herself down his dick, her every millimeter of flesh clinging to his cock as tightly as it could, hoping to trap him there inside of her, while closing around him and clamping down, desperate to feel the ecstasy of friction brought forth by the coupling of two so intimately made for each other. Before she knew it, her cervix was being given a light splashing of precum as the tip of the Centaur's length arrived at its final obstacle.

She could not go any further she knew, not on her own. She did not have the strength to be able to press him through that barrier, to take him into her as her sister had done. She had to turn back.

As quickly as she could, Rin pulled herself off his dick again, the hefty pole oozing out semen as it passed back through her love tunnel, and her inner passage clamped down around it with every centimetre it retreated, desperately attempting to stop the cock's departure, to not once again be bereft of the monolith of a penis that had so long been denied to it.

Rin stopped when just the tip remained inside of her. She took a few seconds to recover, the quick exit and the pleasure it had wracked through her form had left her feeling a little light headed, assisted by the intoxicating musk wafting forwards from Shirou's hanging balls. She hoped the great dong had enjoyed its trip, because it was about to travel it again. Over and over and over.

Backwards and forth she went, fucking herself onto the cock of the mighty centaur, mewling like a kitten every time the engorged head impacted against her womb, and moaning long and low like a cow whenever it was dragged back again. As she fucked herself onto it, Rin's clamping cunt gradually grew accustomed to the incredible girth of the finest member in all the lands, every time she slid herself along its length, it grabbed a little tighter, was a little slicker, and ran along his dick a little quicker.

Gradually, she transitioned from long slow strokes of his cock to quicker ones, plunging him into and out of her body with greater and greater haste, bringing her extreme pleasure as she time and time again split her body open around the great trunk. Finally she had had enough. Rin felt her body coil like wire, bunching up in readiness for her imminent release.

She unravelled.

A great flood erupted from her cunt, surging around Shirou's cock and squirting out from her in a great and bountiful deluge. Her arms gave out from under her for a moment as she almost fainted, catching herself again just a few inches from the ground, while she screwed her eyes shut so she could completely focus on that wonderful sensation of fulfilment, her ears ringing at the indescribable sensation of her first orgasm around Shirou's monumental pole.

Suddenly she was jerked forwards a little. Her eyes snapped open. In front of her eyes, she watched the earthen shackles binding Shirou's front hooves inside them, trapping him in place, turn to sand and dust and fall away, turning into small heaps on the ground, which Shirou immediately stepped out of.

She'd lost concentration. She was far more practiced with Air magic than with Earth.

In the split second of time between her observation of that sight, and Shirou's own realisation of the same fact and subsequent response, Rin had time to utter one single line. "Oh god." As Shirou began to rut at his own pace instead of Rin's, pummeling her pliant pussy and plundering her inner depths, she kept saying it. Over and over and over again.

She was still saying it when she finally sloughed off of the finally satisfied Centaur's flagging cock, her cum stuffed belly dropping onto the floor, and the forces of gravity and pressure forcing out a great burst of semen from her cunt.

Shirou stepped away from Rin. He looked down at her, completely insensate on the ground and her pussy gaping wide in a way that made him oddly proud. He turned his head and looked at Sakura gently resting beneath the tree, her sleeping face twisted into a cutely smug smile, while her own vagina was still leaking a thin trickle of cum, though it seemed she was running almost empty by this point.

He shook his head, and reached up to the noose around his neck, his nimble fingers quickly undoing the knot tying the end off, and unleashing himself from his final binding.

He could leave now, whenever he liked. He could gallop off into the night and disappear. But he didn't want to let it end like that. After just a few hours, these two human girls had already managed to push their way into his heart.

So it was that he remained watching over them for another few minutes until Sakura gradually stirred, and Rin awoke some minutes later. None of the three were ready to have another go, all of them well fucked out by this point in the morning, and so Sakura and Rin slinked off for a quick wash in the lake, before darting back into camp to retrieve a new set of clothes.

Rin arrived back first looking much fresher and once again dressed in the same clothes from before. It was amusing to Shirou that she would for some reason bring two copies of the exact same outfits. However, what was more curious was the large backpack she had slung over her shoulder, complete with a bedroll tied to the top.

Sakura was but a moment later, looking much the same, but with two backpacks with her instead of Rin's one. Curiously he noted that just as she was emerging from behind the tent, she seemed to be tucking a scroll of parchment into a side pocket on one of the packs.

"Are you two planning on going somewhere?" He asked confused.

"We're coming with you of course, back into the Vori. That is if you'll have us?" Rin said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world, but Shirou sent a questioning glance back at her, prompting Sakura to chime in.

"You didn't think we would be just one and done did you? You claimed both of our virginities, that means you have to take responsibility." She spoke with a teasing lilt, and bent forwards towards him exposing a strip of cleavage to his gaze, though he did not find the need to ogle that now since he had already seen them both completely exposed. "I mean sure we could just go back to the mage guild and retake the trial in 3 years, but I know that I'd always be wondering what might have been."

"Yep. Same for me. So are we going or not?"

"We can't go back." He said grimly.

"What?" "What do you mean?"

"There is a barrier over the deeper woods, a field of great magical strength. Any sapient being who attempts to cross will be unable unless they are pure. Just as your virginities were taken by me, so was mine taken by you. None of us are pure anymore."

"I took his virginity?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Rin however seemed far more focused. "So what does that mean then? If you can't go back to the woods where will you go? If you stay here on the edges you'll just be hunted down again, and we're going wherever you're going."

"Not to my people. If we cannot cut through the depths of the forest, it would be a quarter moon's travel to reach the western edge. Even then, my people are always moving. Tis unlikely we would be able to find them, nor is the steppe a place for humans such as yourselves. Perhaps south would be a better option? No creature larger than a doormouse ever treads those paths."

"And for good reason!" Rin spoke in a hushed whisper, barely restraining herself from shouting and raising the sleeping others. "This forests southern edge borders onto the Tatalian Swamps. There is no more dangerous place on the planet. If we didn't get massacred by the Basilisks, Hydras, Wyverns, Dragonflies or any of the countless other horrific creatures for food, we'd end up wandering into a Tatalian Gorgon. Those things can literally kill you with a glare. We studied the remains of a dragon killed by one of them."

"And if it isn't the indiginous species then it would be the terrain. We might be okay if we are very careful, but you'd probably end up drowning in mud deeper than that tree over there." Sakura added her two bits, indicating towards the tree he had previously been tied to. "I wouldn't set foot in there without a Fire Mage trained at least to the fourth circle, and even then it would be my absolute last resort."

"Which leaves only North and East. Both into human lands."

The three stood in silent thought for a few moments. Finally it was Rin who spoke up. "East. Let's go east. If we travel for a fortnight we should come close to the Spine. Then we cross over by one of the mountain roads and we'll be in Meryamen territory. If we headed for the coast, we could make our way to the capital of Heresh, and charter a ship across the Pont. We could all start a new life on an entirely different continent. Any objections?"

Sakura said nothing, instead smiling and nodding in assent before they both turned to look up at Shirou. He looked pensive for a few moments. "Alright."

"Excellent. I have a map in my pack, but I think it would be best to just get ourselves as much ground as possible before dawn."

"In that case." Shirou said, kneeling down slightly. "It would be best you get on, and then hold on tight. You may have been able to keep up with me within the treeline, but once I get into an open sprint I would leave you behind in seconds."

The two were mounted up in swift succession, the two almost giddy to be riding atop their new lover. It took a few moments to maneuver the three packs into positions that all three of them were comfortable with, and then they were off.

The Centaur was out of the forest before the first bird cry in the morning chorus, leaving behind everything he had ever known to wander out into the open world with just two near strangers for companions. Whether it was a good decision or not only time could tell, but for the moment he was satisfied. And if he ever became unsatisfied, it was probable that the two of them together would be able to satisfy him all over again.


End file.
